


Fire's Daughter

by Raichu_rocks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichu_rocks/pseuds/Raichu_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix is Hestia's only daughter, born in an unusual manner. She is brought back to camp by Percy and Grover, after being away for five years. Follow her adventures at Camp and her journey on the Argo II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story has also been posted on the Percy Jackson fiction site and will be posted on FanFiction.net too. This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic so feedback would be appreciated.

Percy knew he must be close to finding Phoenix, he had been separated from Grover and they had agreed if that happened they would keep searching for her and meet before nightfall at the entrance to the park. As he rounded the next corner he saw a lone girl holding a bronze dagger. She glanced in his direction then ran into the alleyway beside her. Percy ran after her, slowing when he got into the alley, it was a dead end but she was nowhere in sight. There were several clusters of garbage cans and two larger ones. Percy checked behind one then felt a dagger pressed into his back, very close to his Achilles heel.

“Why are you following me?” The voice came from close to his ear.

“Phoenix, your mother sent me.” The pressure from the dagger lessened then it was pressed harder.

“They don’t care about us, why are you following me?”

“It’s the truth, your mother is Hestia, you were born on Olympus and you grew up at Camp Half-Blood.” The pressure on his back disappeared completely. Percy turned to face her. She was just as her mother described her, average height, curvy, deep red hair and hazel eyes. She had a tan, from spending her time outside. Phoenix looked him up and down, like she was analysing him.

“Son of Poseidon?” Percy must have had a funny expression on his face as Phoenix cracked a smile.

“How can you tell?” He asked, confused.

“You look like your father.” There was a momentary silence between them. “Why did my mother send you?”

“She wanted you back at Camp, said you’ve been gone for too long.”

“I suppose I have, maybe it is time to go back.”

“Why did you leave in the first place?” Phoenix looked thoughtful for a minute.

“I got sick of Camp, I hated being in Cabin 11, especially when we all knew who my mother was. But because she didn’t have a throne on Mount Olympus anymore I couldn’t have a cabin. I blamed Mr D so we got into quite a few arguments and eventually I decided I wanted to see anywhere outside of Camp. I snuck away in the middle of the night and got a cab to take me as far as it could, using a drachma to pay him.”

“Five years is a long time to survive on your own.”

“I wasn’t always on my own, I met a few demi-gods on my journey, most stayed with me no more than a week and I sent them towards Camp Half-Blood. They always asked me to come with them but I refused every time.” Percy looked towards the horizon, the sun was beginning to set.

“We need to go now, if you’re coming with us.”

“Us?”

“Grover, a satyr, we got split up and we said we’d meet up at the park by nightfall.”

“Ok, lead the way.” Percy and Phoenix began to make their way to the park, both worrying about running into any monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, its a sort of teaser to the story as I've written and re-written the first few pages several times since the Mark of Athena came out and have so many ideas of where this story could go that it may take me time to write it, but please be patient with me if you enjoy it. Second chapter should be up in the next week or so, hopefully. Thanks for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
